painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:210-0-178-216
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Painkiller Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hello are you still interested in fleshing out this wiki? i can help. i have all three games and xfire for screenshots. as for pages i would just copy/paste from walkthroughs because there are so many. linking to source and crediting the authors should suffice. give me ring here or over @ Borderlands. 06:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Painkiller When are you going to finish this wiki, I mean seriously. 14:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Gregory St Laurent No problem. I was just bringing this wiki back to life and providing info for the individual enemies, because I simply love this game :) DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lack of admins This wiki is pretty much dead... Only I and RUNEPATRIACH are the only ones who edit this wiki anymore. There are a lot of pointless articles and no admins to contact. Can we two be admins so that we can take care of this wiki daily? Thanks for understanding.